


Douloureuse realite

by Llyria



Series: Des dessins dans le sable [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyria/pseuds/Llyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-film. Dom ne rêve pas toutes les nuits, mais quand il rêve, c'est de Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douloureuse realite

**Titre :** Douloureuse réalité****  
Auteur : Isil****  
Fandom : Inception  
**Personnage/Couple :** Dom/Mal, Arthur  
**Rating :** PG-13 pour du sang  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Nolan et consorts. Je ne fais que jouer avec.  
**Notes :** **Spoilers pour le film !!** Ecrit sur le thème : Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

\------------------

  
Mal est partout. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il entend l'écho de ses pas. Dès qu'il les rouvre, il lui semble voir, au coin de l'oeil, quelques mèches brunes qui disparaissent derrière une porte.  
Et quand il rêve...

La première fois que Dom voit Mal dans un rêve après sa mort _vingt jours_, il la serre contre lui tellement fort qu'il lui semble étouffer. Il voudrait lui dire "tu n'es pas réelle" et "tu m'as tellement manqué" mais il ne veut pas briser l'illusion qu'elle est là, même pour quelques secondes. Elle lui sourit, lui caresse la joue. Elle est tout ce qu'elle a toujours été, jusqu'à l'odeur de son parfum.

« Tu me manques, Dom. »

Il se réveille avec le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il a beau se dire qu'il s'agit de son subconscient, qu'il ne contrôle rien, ça n'a aucune importance. Il veut juste pouvoir fermer les yeux de nouveau et la retrouver.

Dom ne rêve pas toutes les nuits. Après la mort de Mal, les rêves se font encore plus insaisissables. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il fait tourner la toupie, une arme à la main, souhaitant plus que tout qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de tourner. Le froid de l'acier devient son meilleur ami.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur le retrouve.

Arthur qui frappe à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel où Dom se terre depuis trois jours, quelque part à Buenos Aires, qui rentre impérieusement dès le moment où Dom entrouvre la porte et qui pose ses valises à côté de la fenêtre.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, admet le jeune homme. J'avais espéré te voir à l'enterrement à Paris, mais je... Dom... Je suis désolé pour Mal. »

Avec le temps qu'il a passé tout seul, empêtré dans ses souvenirs et ses rêves trop réels, ça lui fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler de Mal et du fait qu'elle n'est plus là. Il se raccroche avec désespoir à la peine qu'il lit au fond des yeux de son ami, comme il se raccroche à la réalité.

Il se reprend peu à peu. Arthur a ramené des nouvelles de la maison, de James et Philippa. Et surtout, Arthur l'a retrouvé sans qu'il lui ait rien demandé, alors même que le monde entier le croit coupable de la mort de sa femme. Il y a des vêtements propres pour lui, dans les valises que l'organisateur a apportées, et dans la plus lourde, sous le double fond, il y a la malette renfermant l'appareil PASIV.

« Trouve-nous du travail, Arthur. »

Quinze jours plus tard, ils sont en Norvège. Dom n'a pas dormi dans l'avion et Arthur lui noue machinalement une écharpe autour du cou. L'odeur de Mal y est encore, infime et pourtant brûlante.

Il a rêvé d'elle, la veille, avant de quitter Buenos Aires.

« Rejoins-moi. Je t'en prie, mon amour, viens me rejoindre. Je t'attends.  
— Tu n'es pas réelle, Mal. »

C'est la première fois qu'il le lui dit. Elle disparaît brusquement et son rêve s'effondre. Il a l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

L'affaire est simplissime, ce qui est assez désolant. Un industriel est persuadé que sa femme le trompe et ils doivent trouver avec qui. Soit il a de l'argent à dépenser, soit l'amant est un homme particulièrement intelligent et prudent.

Arthur en grince littéralement des dents. Il faut qu'ils soient tombés bien bas pour accepter ce genre de boulot, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Au moins, avec l'aide du mari, ils n'ont pas à se préoccuper d'accéder à la cible. Un soir, après un cocktail arrosé, il leur ouvre la porte de sa chambre et les laisse travailler.

Cinq minutes dans le rêve suffisent à trouver l'information. Elle couche avec le chef de la sécurité _et_ sa femme. Ils s'apprêtent à quitter la véranda ensoleillée soigneusement rêvée par Arthur pour faire un départ discret quand Dom entend un bruit de verre brisé. Puis un cri de douleur.

Arthur a un genou au sol, une main ensanglantée et le bras littéralement cloué au montant de la fenêtre par un éclat de verre planté dans son avant-bras. Son visage reflète une incompréhension totale. Le visage de Mal, en revanche, est brûlant de colère et son regard, dans ce qu'il reste de la vitre, lui donne des frissons. Elle appuie sur le morceau de verre et Arthur ravale un gémissement.

« C'est assez réel pour toi, Dom ? siffle-t-elle.  
— Mal, lâche-le, enfin. Tu... S'il te plaît ! essaie-t-il de la raisonner.  
— Non ! »

Les yeux d'Arthur brillent de larmes qu'il ne laissera pas couler. Il glisse une main tremblante mais déterminée dans sa veste et en sort son arme. Il lève les yeux vers Dom, ignorant le petit rire de Mal, un rire presque tendre, presque fier.

« C'est gentil de nous laisser, Arthur, » le cajôle-t-elle, une main autour du morceau de verre, et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Arthur la regarde, lève le bras et tire. Dom ouvre les yeux. La cible dort en face de lui.  
Trois battements de coeur affolés, et Arthur se redresse à son tour, tirant sur sa veste pour en éliminer les plis. Il retire son intraveineuse puis se lève pour s'occuper de la femme toujours endormie. Sans regarder vers Dom. Ils ne parlent pas jusqu'à leur retour à l'hôtel, avec la promesse d'un virement bancaire généreux.

Dès le lendemain, ils laissent la Norvège derrière eux. Direction Singapour. Dans l'avion, Dom rêve de Mal. Elle porte une robe bleue qui épouse ses courbes comme une seconde peau. Elle rit, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux plissés au soleil. Elle est si belle que Dom serre les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui mordent la peau.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. Comment va Arthur ?  
— Mal, tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Elle cligne des yeux et un instant, il y a de la détresse en elle. Comme si le subconscient de Dom luttait contre lui-même. Un battement de coeur.

« Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi, Dom. Pour toujours.  
— Et les enfants, tu as pensé aux enfants ? »

Mal secoue la tête. Chaque millième de seconde de cet instant, chaque esquisse de mouvement semble se graver profondément dans l'esprit de Dom.

« Les enfants sont avec moi, Dom. Arthur... Arthur n'est pas réel. Oublie-le. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui quand tu peux me rejoindre. Dans le monde réel.  
— Je ne pense qu'à toi, tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Ce n'est pas... Tu as tort. Arthur est réel. Les enfants sont réels et si je te rejoignais, je leur ferais beaucoup de peine. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a l'air si triste. Une larme lui échappe et elle lui prend les mains.

« Je ne t'oublie pas. Jamais ! » lui promet-il.

Elle secoue la tête.

Il se réveille en sursaut. À côté de lui, Arthur enlève sa main de son épaule et regarde droit devant lui. Dom ouvre la bouche. Pour s'excuser pour ce que Mal lui a fait, ce que son subconscient lui a fait. Arthur penche la tête vers lui et les mots meurent dans sa gorge.

Il passe le reste du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre. À côté de lui, Arthur ne dort pas non plus.

FIN.

 


End file.
